The invention relates to a process for the edge-planing of rectangular plates along a longitudinal and a frontal edge on a plate saw.
Plates of wood or of pressed wood materials for serial processing for the production of furniture are generally processed in devices which are linked with one another, in order to carry out independent processing steps, and are processed either individually or in stacks. The typically substantially rectangular plates of wood are fed through the processing equipment along a feed direction. Each of the plates has one or more longitudinal edges extending perpendicularly to the feed direction, and one or more frontal edges extending parallel to the feed direction. The rectangular plates are conveyed to the plate saw in such a manner that their longitudinal edges are presented to the cutting plane of the plate saw which has a circular cutting blade that moves up and down in the cutting plane.
It is often desirable to edge-plane each of the plates along at least one longitudinal edge and at least one frontal edge, prior to sectioning. This edge-planing is usually accomplished by the same plate saw which is used to section the plates.
A plate is first edge-planed along a longitudinal direction after it is moved forward along the feed direction. To edge-plane a frontal edge, the plate must then be rotated ninety degrees. Performing this rotation manually would be time-consuming and labor-intensive. One possibility for eliminating the manual handling of the plates would be to equip the plate saw, as disclosed in Austrian Patent 382 548, with a support table which can be swivelled by ninety degrees. A workpiece plate, which has been planed along one longitudinal side, can then be swivelled by ninety degrees through the swivelling of the table. However, to accomplish this procedure requires a plate saw specially constructed for this purpose.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to accomplish the edge-planing of the workpiece plates, along their longitudinal and frontal edges, without any manual handling and without having to provide a special plate saw with a support table that can be swivelled by ninety degrees.